The Key to His Sobriety
by MsNicoleKatherine
Summary: Leif Garrett loves his his friend Mario's daughter. When Nicole and her friends come to visit her friends get them togther. When Leif is sent to rehab Nicole is hurt. Will she be there for him, or will it be to much for her to handle?
1. Chapter 1

Seven girls finally arrived at LAX. They grabbed their bags and looked around for their ride. The one girl was 5'2", had shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes looked like she was trying to hide who she really was from the people around her. Her one friend who had long blonde hair, blue eyes and was an inch, or two taller than her looked at her. "Who are you looking for Nicole?" Nicole sighed.

"My dad Kristina, but it seems that he is late." She bit her lip. "Not surprised" she mumbled. The other six girls looked at her and frowned. Nicole's dad was a teen idol back in the seventies, but his music career came crashing down back in the nineties and now he has been trying to make a come back. "Come on guys lets go wait outside since its nice out." the six girls followed Nicole.

"Its alright Nicole. He'll be here." Ashley said. Ashley was the same height as Kristina and had long blonde hair and green eyes. Nicole nodded.

"Yea Nicole. He probably just got side tracked recording." Brittni said. Brittni was 5'6" and had long blonde hair as well with blue eyes. Her and Kristina could look like they were twins and occasionally, the two would try to convince people that they were twins.

"Of course. He always busy with recording. Now I know why him and my mom split." Nicole held back her tears. Ten years ago when Nicole was ten her parents divorced because her dad wanted to go back to California to work on a new album, but her mom thought other wise. She wanted to stay in New Jersey with her kids and after much fighting Kathy and Mario got a divorce.

"Did you call him?" Janki asked. Janki was 5'3" with black hair gang was Indian. The gang called her their "Favorite Indian", even though she was the only one they were friends with, but they loved her. Nicole nodded and tried again, but it went straight to his voicemail. Nicole sat down on the bench.

"Come on Nicole cheer up. We're in L.A.!" Coley yelled. Coley was the tallest in the group and was a licensed hair stylist. When Nicole was starting out in New Jersey she only allowed Coley to touch her hair. Nicole smiled at Coley. She was right and she knew her dad would be here soon.

An hour later a limo pulled up. The seven girls looked at the limo door open and out popped a man. "Daddy!" Nicole yelled and hugged him. Mario hugged Nicole back as the driver went and packed the girl's bags into the trunk of the limo.

"Sorry about the wait. I had to go pick up a friend and the meeting took forever." Nicole looked at him.

"A friend?" Nicole thought who her dad could have possibly brought.

"Yea. He's a good friend of mine. We were both teen idols back in the seventies." He hoped Nicole would catch on. Nicole thought about it. She shrugged. Just then a guy popped his head out of the sun roof.

"Did she remember yet?" Nicole looked over and hear heart started to flutter.

"Leif!" Nicole smiled and ran into the limo and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"Its about time you remembered. I thought you forgot about me." Nicole smiled at him.

"I could never forget you." Leif smiled and stroked her cheek.

"You know I really missed you." he said as he moved his face closer to her face. Nicole blushed.

"What's going on here?" Leif moved away from Nicole and Mario got in the limo and the two laughed. The other six girls got in the limo. "So why are you guys here? I know this isn't just a vacation."

"Nicole's a teen idol now." Kayla said. Kayla has brown eyes and long brown hair and was taller than Nicole, but shorter than Brittni. Leif looked at Nicole and smiled.

"Are you now? Following in your dad's footsteps." Nicole smiled at Leif.

"Of course I am." Leif chuckled. "What have you been up to?"

"Oh you know the usual. Filming World's Dumbest and what not." Nicole nodded.

"Nicole how long are you staying?" Mario asked. Her friends looked at her and Nicole sighed.

"I was planning to tell you later, but I decided to make a permeate move here." Leif smiled at what Nicole said. Now he could see her whenever he wanted.

"I'm so happy Nicole. What made you decide to move though?" Nicole scratched the back of her head. She didn't want to tell her dad the real real reason why she was here.

"Well my manager said because my career is doing so well he thought it would be a smart move to move here." Nicole said. She wasn't technically lying. It was true she did have this discussion with her manager.

The group continued to talk until they pulled up to a house. They all got out, grabbed their bags and headed inside to the house and each girl went to their room. "Its nice that Nicole is here. I'm glad she made the move here." Mario said to Leif.

"I'm happy too. She has potential." Mario agreed with Leif. Nicole did have potential. After all she was the kin of him.

Nicole laid in her bed for a few minutes before she got up. Since she slept on the plane ride she was not tired at all. Nicole got up and walked out the door and leaned on the balcony that was over the kitchen. "I thought you went to sleep." Mario asked. Nicole shook her head.

"I slept on the plane so I'm wide awake." She smiled. "So I'm hungry since everyone else ate." Leif smiled.

"You wanna go get dinner? I haven't eaten either." Leif looked at her. Nicole smiled.

"Sure let me just go get new clothes on." Nicole went into the bedroom to change.

"Well I got to go out anyway to a party. Take good care of her Leif." Mario said. Leif nodded.

"Of course I will." Nicole walked back out. "Ready?" Nicole walked down the steps and outside to her car.

"I'm driving because I can." Nicole chuckled and Leif got into the passenger side and they left. Unknowing to them, Kristina didn't go to bed yet and watched the two get in Nicole's car and leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Nicole and Leif pulled into the parking lot of an Italian restaurant in downtown Los Angeles. Nicole looked at the place and smiled. She had to say it was a nice place. Leif and Nicole got out of the car. Nicole smiled and looked at Leif. "Ever been here before?" He looked at her and smiled back.

"I've passed it a few times, but I've never been here. You?"

"Nah. I've seen it as well, but I never had as good reason to go. I guess today is a good reason to go." Nicole chuckled and Leif smiled at her. Nicole looked at him. "You know you seem to be acting different around me." Leif froze and looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Leif blinked he really hope Nicole didn't know.

"Well before in the limo. You…" Nicole trailed off and Leif felt himself getting hot. He wanted to kiss her before and wanted to just hold her and kiss her now, but he couldn't just yet. It wasn't the right time. Leif grabbed her hand and took her hand and they went inside the restaurant

Meanwhile back at the house Kristina sat on her bed and smiled. She knew Nicole too well. Kristina turned her head to Brittni who had finally woken up. Kristina had a grin on her face. "What?" Brittni asked smiling.

"I think Nicole likes Leif and vise versa. I think we should get them together. They would be pretty cute together." Brittni sat up and looked at her. She thought about it.

"What makes you think Nicole likes him?" Kristina smirked.

"Well when they left before to go get dinner I watched them leave and they were laughing together and what not. I'm surprised they are not dating" Brittni smiled.

"We should get it out of her when she comes home." Kristina nodded in agreement. "The thing is, Leif is Mario's good friend. If Nicole and Leif get together it may cause problems, but we know Nicole to well. She wont give a damn what her father thinks. She don't care what anyone tinks about who she is dating." If they pushed Nicole enough should would confess. The girls sat on their beds and laughed as they plotted.

At the restaurant Nicole and Leif were laughing. "I remember when I first met you. Your dad brought you to Vegas with him." Nicole laughed.

"I was only 15 too. You know I thought I was gonna be so bored there, but my dad promised me that I wouldn't be bored." Nicole smiled. "The first few days I was bored as fuck, but then one night he told me to get dressed up nice and I asked him why. He never answered my question he just rushed me to get ready." Leif chuckled.

"He never told you that you were gonna be singing? I even knew that." Nicole looked at him shocked.

"What? My dad said you didn't even know." The two laughed and paid for dinner and headed outside.

"You know I like having dinner with you." Leif told her. Nicole smiled.

"So do I. Since I'm now here for good we should go out to eat more." Leif smiled. He liked that idea. The two got back into Nicole's car and went back to her dad's house.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. Your dad let me move in." Nicole chuckled.

"Thanks for letting me know." Nicole said as she unlocked the door and when they opened the door they were greeted by Kristina and Brittni. "Hey guys." Nicole smiled. The two looked at her and smiled.

"I think I'll go to bed. Night Nicole."

"Night Leif." Nicole watch Leif go upstairs and then looked at her friends. "What?" The two looked at each other, then looked at her and smiled.

"What is going on between you and Leif?" Kristina asked. Nicole blushed. "I knew it. You like him." Nicole sighed.

"Please don't tell anybody. My dad will not be happy about it." The two nodded. "I'm going to bed. Night guys." The two said goodnight and Nicole went to her room.

Once in her room she saw Leif in her bed waiting for her. Nicole closed her door and he turned and looked at her and smiled. "Coming to bed?" Nicole blinked.

"Why are you in my bed Leif?" Leif smiled at her and Nicole blushed.

"I thought we should catch up and what not. I mean if you want to.." Nicole smiled and went to the bathroom to change. Leif frowned. "No show? I thought you love me. Thanks for the love." Nicole laughed and came out of the bathroom in her purple pajamas bottoms and a purple t-shirt.

"Sorry Leif. No show for you." Nicole got into bed and laid next to Leif and looked at him. "And for the record I do love you." Leif knew she only loved him as a friend, but he wanted to be more than friends. He kissed her forehead and Nicole turned her head and laid back down. She felt him come close to her and wrap his arm around her and pulled her close. "Can I help you?"

"Yes you can." Nicole smiled. "Well, I just wanna be with you, right here with you, just like this. I just wanna hold you close feel your heart so close to mine and stay here in this moment for all the rest of time. Don't wanna close my eyes, Don't wanna fall asleep cause I'd miss you, babe and I don't wanna miss a thing. Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream will never do cause I'd still miss you, babe and I don't wanna miss a thing." Leif sang in Nicole's ear. Nicole smiled as she listened to Leif sing to her. Little did Nicole know Leif was trying to tell Nicole something, but Nicole ended up falling asleep. Leif kissed Nicole's cheek and pulled her close to him. "Goodnight Nicole." Leif laid down and nuzzled his face into her hair.


End file.
